Amour island
by trystrike
Summary: I am not sure how to do this summary so basically the gang are on amour island for a week and a certain fire type struggles to confess his feelings.
1. a case of love

**this is my first pokemon story and the first story about a love between ash's tepig and ash's snivy and I had this in my head ever since the episode where tepig saw his old trainer and by the way pignite hasn't evolved so he's still a tepig and I thought the couple would be better that way and I hope I influence others to do tepig x snivy stories P.S. I have named this shipping fieryleafshipping **

**P.P.S. I also changed oshawott into a dewott to make him seem like an annoying older brother even more**

_after a mystery solved by cilan our heroes now make their way to amour island_

As Ash,Iris and Cilan their pokemon are having fun, save for three of them...

"tepig are you okay?"ash's charizard asked with concern "yeah you're not your usual energetic self" dewott added "I don't know what's wrong with me I can't eat I can't sleep mabye I'm coming down with something" tepig said pacing back and forth " oh I know what you've got. the L word" charizard said chuckling "TEPIGS GOT LICE?!" dewott stupidly asked "NO! tepigs got L-O-V-E" charizard said now annoyed "what disease is that?" dewott asked once again not grasping the concept of what charizard was saying "NO! tepig ,our friend, is in love" cahrizard , now on the verge of attacking dewott for being an idiot, said "oh " dewott said " so who is it lover boy? is it a miltank a spoink a bouffalant a muk? cause I think the last one would suit you perfectly" dewott teased. tepig was about to use flamethrower when charizard beat him to it. "look, you can trust me with who you have a crush on I've been there but th person you shouldn't trust is dewott so if you wanna tell me tell me now while dewott's out cold or is it out hot cause I used flamethrower? any who the ppoint is I won't blab it out to anyone but if you don't tell me I understand."charizard lectured. tepig took in a deep breath " okay it's-" "hey tepig,dewott,charizard ash wants us in our pokeballs now " snivy yelled a couple meters away " It's her isn't it" dewott teased having only pretended to be K.O.'d so he could listen on their conversation."GET OUT OF HERE!" charizard yelled while he grabbed dewott and used seismic toss on him and dewott ironically landed on his pokeball returning him to it . " so is it snivy?" charizard asked . tepig slowly nodded."okay"

**so how was it good bad? i've been meaning to do this for a while and the main reason was because their wasn't any tepigxsnivy stories and I liked the idea of being the first one to do so**

**P.S. give me Q's and D'S for my story "my interview of tawog"**

**P.P.S amour means love in french**


	2. what will you do on the island?

**hey hey hey this is chapter 2 of "amour island" which I have not entirely shore what should happen after this and I forgot to tell you that while doing the first chapter I kept forgetting to save so I had to write it all over again so here it is P.S. I have changed the name of snivyxtepig to forestfireshipping as I think we can all agree it's better than leafyfireshipping P.P.S.S. I am sorry the last chapter was so short I just thought that was the only way to introduce it but sorry**

After lunch some pokemon went back into their pokeballs while others stayed out. An example would be the female pokemon having a talk in the forest "so I hear that the next ship broke down so it will take a week for it to get here" unfezant said "so how will you two spend your time here?"unfezant then asked "well I know that this island is called the island of love so I know exactly what to do" emolga said but was interrupted when snivy decided to say somthing "let me guess. you are going to get dewott too do your work all week long while you are going to lie around like a filthy grumpig" "no I'm going to get one of the guys to fall head over heels over me with my attract and make the hot wild guy pokemon to get jealous and say that we broke up and he will make a move on me. and it's not dewott cause he is over me and it wouldn't work so it will be tepig" emolga responded. but at the mention of that name tepig, snivys eyes widened while unfezant looked confused "and the reason it's tepig is he's fat and ugly and the wild pokemon will think I deserve better than him and once a hotty gets jealous I will end it and say me and him br 'broke up' "emolga said feeling proud of herself.

but snivy did not like it one bit. she really liked tepig and being on the island of love might give them a chance for a relationship. but emolgas plans would ruin this " YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! WHY DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT TEPIG AND THE WAY YOU'RE GOING TO ABUSE HIM! I MEAN, WHAT IF HE WANTS TO FIND LOVE ON THIS ISLAND? HUH! YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THAT DID YOU! OH WAIT, YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT ANYONE! YOU DON'T CARE WHO GET HURT EMOTIONALLY OR PHYSICALLY ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS EATING APPLES UNTIL YOU'RE AS FAT AS A WAILORD!" sinvy yelled "ooohhh rage"emolga taunted but that was the mistake of her life because snivy then released a leaf storm and then rapidly used vine whip on emolga to which emolga flew away to her pokeball still wanting to proceed with her plan.

"you got a little mad their snivy no offense" unfezant said breaking the silence "it's okay" snivy said " I can't help but ask why were you so mad when emolga mentioned tepig. I mean you were never like that when she used dewott while he was an oshawott" unfezant asked snivy decided to tell her as unfezant was her best friend in the group "well I kinda like tepig in a certain way" snivy answerd the question "I see"

**so anyone seeing the similairities with the first chapter cause the characters were having similar roles**

**tepig/snivy=lover**

**dewott/emolga=annoying frenemy**

**charizard/unfezant=adviser **


	3. what to do

**helo darllenwyr yr wyf yn ôl gyda phennod newydd that was welsh so you will have to translate that yourself now this is a new chapter and I thought of what to do next and this chapter occurs at the same time as the last so there you go my party peoples**

"so charizard I need some advice on snivy cause I have no idea what to do and like you said you have experience" tepig said wanting advice while ,unknown to them, dragonite was looking at them curiously "well my girl isn't exactly like yours so we'll have to take a different approach. So lets look at her traits" charizard responded "well lets see...um she's calm,she's kind,isn't afraid of anything,doesn't like when people are being bullied or having unkind things said to them"tepi said starting to daydream about these traits of snivy but charizard ,noticing, snapped tepig back to reality "oh arceus I am in love with her aren't I?"tepig said but before charizard tepigs annoying older brother figure popped up "hey guys what'cha up to?" "can't you take a hint? like when you've been thrown halfway across a bridge for example!"charizard said not wanting dewott to ruin tepigs confidence "also don't you have something to do like try win,and fail, at winning emolgas heart?" charizard later added "I told you guys I gave that up cause she just used me like a slave. huh would you look at that." dewott said.

He was reffering to pansage who was eating a berry when an aipom with a flower in her hair tapped his shoulder distracting him so she could take it pansage at first angry turned but his rage was replaced with a blush upon seeing her and she gave it back and giggled and jumped into the trees leaving pansage awstruck at her beauty. "looks like alot of us have been influenced on this island, am I right lover boy?" dewott said the last part directed at tepig but this was returned by charizard angrily growling making dewott nervously laugh and smile while backing away which turned into a sprint at full speed away. "well that's done and done now to answer your question yes you are definetly in love and you know quite a bit about her so I think that you should tell her when you're alone and in a calm area and she doesn't seem like one for the sappy stuff so don't give her flowers or nothing knowing her. Now just to recap go to an area with a calm atmosphere don't give her flowers or come up with a pick up line like :did it hurt when you fell from heaven or nothing just tell her how you feel, okay?"charizard ,once again,lectured " thanks charizard. Sometimes you're like a big brother. You know, the kind that's wise and gives advice not the annoying kind cause that's how I see dewo-"tepig was interrupted when he and charizard heard a sound "OW!" it was emolga who landed right in between the two fire types " oh hey boys...so I was just thi-" "I don't have time emolga I've got something to do"tepig said who then walked over to snivy "hey snivy do you wanna go walk down that r-river near by?" tepig said slightly nervous "sure" snivy responded. Tepig was casually smiling on the outside but he was partying on the inside. Emolga was shocked as she was just ignored and she didn't want it she turned to charizard who had challenged dragonite to a battle. Now she was being ignored TWICE.

* * *

*at the river*

"it's really peaceful isn't it tepig?" snivy asked admiring the lake. Tepig found the view beautiful , if charizard hadn't advised against pick-up lines he would have said somthing like 'yeah it's beautiful like you' which probably would be awkward afterwards "so snivy I was wo-" but he was cut off by emolga who flew in between them "hey guys" "what the? why are you here!?" snivy yelled " well I just wanted to see you two and you know...LOOK OVER THERE!"emolga said snivy being not so easily tricked wasn't falling for it, tepig on the other hand was slightly gullible giving emolga a window of oppurtunity she then used attract.

**CLIFF HANGER yeah sorry if this annoys you don't worry the next chapter should be up by sunday so hope you enjoyed!**


	4. rescue and argument

**hey I am back like a boss my party peoples so yeah here's the next chapter what will happen well if you wanna know reead now! P.S. this chapter contains a bit of swearing so yeah**

when snivy saw emolga use attract on her crush she was terrified that emolga was gonna take him when there was a possibility he was gonna say the three words she wanted to hear from him 'I love you' but emolga ruined it. When she looked at tepig their were hearts in his eyes. "come on tepy lets get out of here" emolga said as she grabbed tepig and flew off.

snivy ran straight back to where their humans were and instantly went to charizard and dewott in a panic. "well I say that if you soaked fire type pokemon food in water it wouldn't turn into water type pokemon food" charizard said when snivy was right in front of them "guys emolga used attract on tepig and flew off with him!"snivy said, on the outside she was calm but on the inside she was running around like a torchic that lost its head "WHAT!? THAT LITTLE BITCH WILL PAY!" charizard yelled, the flame orange on the end of his tail turning to a white one "alright we are going after that douche bag of a fucker"dewott said earning a suprise glare from charizard "wait you're coming?" charizard said quizzicaly "well yeah I may tease him from time to time but he's still my little bro to me" dewott said earning a nod from charizard and a smile from snivy '_with them on my side we'll get him back'_

* * *

'_my plan is going perfectly all the hotties are staring at me they that means they are totally jealous of the fatty' _only thing was the looks she was getting were not jealousy, they were looks of confusion that a tepig with hearts in his eyes was following an emolga with a smirk who occiasonally winked at some of them. '_ooh I thing I'll go with that muscular machoke or that hunky electebuzz'_

That was when charizard and dewott came in with looks of rage on their faces '_no! they're gonna ruin the plan!' _emolga yelled when she was about to make a retreat when she was hit with a razor shell followed up by a dragon tail which gave snivy the opportunity to grab tepig and vinewhipped tepig back to reality "what's going on?" tepig said "no time to explain, right now we gotta get out of here!"snivy responded grabbing tepig with her vines and running off.

"hey! I AM SUPPOSED TO WIN!" emolga said when a flamethrower was released on her "wow you look hot I mean look at you. you're practically sunburned allow me to cool you down" dewott said with a smirk when he unleashed a hydro pump. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" emolga screamed. "really? did you really need to make a pun just now?"charizard asked "come on you can't live life without comic relief" dewott responded "what's comic relief?"charizard asked "it's humour in a serious situation" dewott answered "kinda sounds like a charity"charizard said "yeah it does sound like a charity doesn't it"

* * *

"well I guess we're back" tepig pointed out once they arrived back at the camp "yep, so what were you gonna say back at the river?"snivy asked." I can't quite remember" tepig lied because he knew that the moment from earlier was completely blown up by emolga and he would have to admit his feelings when the moment was back again.

Then emolga then came in with scratches and bruises from dewott and charizards attack and got an idea and pretended to collapses in front of their humans "oh my gosh emolga what happened to you!"Iris worriedly yelled. emolga pretended to weakly point at charizard,dewott,snivy and growled "YOU FOUR SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES ATTACKING EMOLGA WHEN SHE DID NOTHING WRONG!"Iris yelled. '_I could make a whole list of things she's done' _the group of pokemon thought. Iris was about to send her other pokemon to attack them when charizard,having enough of Iris being on emolgas side, stomped in front of her growling and dewott went other to pikachu saying "alright I've had enough of that rat getting her way I want you to go to the humans to tell them this: emolga used attract on my bro tepig to get some guys to get jealous so she could go out with them and that me,charizard and snivy attacked her to get tepig away from her so go!"dewott said to pikachu ,knowing that pikachu comunicated with humans better than anyone else in the group.

pikachu the stretched his face to try and act out the scene that happened " wait a minute I think I know"cilan said "oh boy" Iris said dropping down anime style "it's DETECTIVE TIME! now from what pikachu has said I think that emolga used attract on tepig to try and get with some male pokemon she likes and dewott,snivy and charizard merely attacked emolga to get tepig back" cilan explained "hmm sounds like it"ash said "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ACCUSING EMOLGA LIKE THAT SHE'S NOT THAT KIND OF POKEMON!" Iris yelled. snivy,having enough of this, slapped her with a vine."OW! what was that for! ash this is all your fault!"Iris said "what my fault! how is this my fault!?"ash responded starting one heap of an argument and as they kept bickering anime anger veins popped up on charizards head which resulting in him roaring so loud it could probably be heard from the entire island.

charizard stomped over to Iris and unleashing a rage filled flamethrower which Iris barely dodged "YOU SEE THAT'S A REASON WHY YOU SHOULD TAKE BETTER CARE OF YOUR POKEMON!"Iris yelled for the umpteenth time that hour "YOU KNOW WHAT? WHY DON'T YOU FACE THE FACTS EMOLGA IS A SELFISH POKEMON! YOU'RE JUST ASSUMING THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE POKEMON SHE JUST CAN'T BE SELFISH CAN SHE?!"ash yelled. suddenly a beeheem showed up "hey I heared somewhere that beeheem can tell whether a pokemon or human is lying why don't we ask it if it can settle it"cilan said to which it nodded. emolga not believing what cilan said about beeheem said that dewott,snivy,charizard and tepig attacked her for know reason at all"so wait how will we know whether emolga's telling the truth or not?"ash asked "well if the lights on beeheems hands are red it means she's lying if they're green it means she's being truthul"cilan answered and after a while the lights were red "OK looks like there are a few things I need to do. firstly tepig,snivy,charizard and dewott I am sorry for earlier and secondly...I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO TEPIG EMOLGA JUST FOR YOUR OWN GAIN! AND IT ALSO LOOKS LIKE ALL OF THE LIES YOU'VE TOLD HAVE NOW COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU!"Iris said when a ghastly came up and started circling emolga " I didn't literally mean 'haunt' now anyway emolga you will now be inside your pokeball for five days!"iris scolded again shocking emolga for two reasons 1)she didn't get her way 2)her plans to get a hotty were ruined.

dewott,tepig,sivy and charizard high fived as they finally got emolga in trouble.

**yo this has to be my longest chapter yet and I thought I would make dewott have a nice brotherly relationship with tepig in this chapter as it just felt right and don't worry I don't plan on making this story end so soon as their are a few chapters yet to come and I hope you don't mind as one or two chapters will involve charizard,dewott and tepig hanging out like brothers and snivy and unfezant hanging out like sisters**


	5. time for the bros to hang out

**yo new chapter my party peoples now I was stuck on what to put for the chapter where charizard,dewott and tepig hanging out like bros so I asked for help from a boss of a writer tails3491 so yeah and if you want to see another pokemon story read the first chapter of my other story "kanto tournament"**

"so looks like we have a day to ourselves charizard"dewott said when tepig walked up to them "hey guys"tepig greeted "I thought you were gonna try and tell snivy how you felt" charizard said "well snivy and unfezant are hanging out today and plus my confidence took a vacation today after last night with the emolga thing so yeah I thought I could hang out with my best friend and best rival"tepig said "sure we were just about to make a bet"dewott said although he was slightly annoyed from being called a rival although his tendency to tease tepig did kind of put him on tepigs rival list "what's the bet and wager?" tepig asked "well dewott thinks that if you put fire type pokemon food in water it will turn into water type pokemon food which I disagree with so I kept a handful of my pokemon food in a hole in a tree which I slept next to so no pokemon could take it and we're gonna soak it in the lake for a bit and dewott will taste it if it tastes like fire type food when cylan gives us apples for breakfast,which I heard him talk about dewott will give me 3 quarters of his and pretend he's full and give it to me but if it tastes like water type food I give him 3 quarters of my food,which will never happen"charizard explained muttering the last part but dewotts vulcan hearing made it so he heard it "HEY!"dewott yelled making tepig and charizard chuckle.

the scene changes to charizard,dewott and tepig at a lake and charizard puts the food in a lake when a basculin comes up to eat it "HEY DON'T EAT IT!" charizard yells pulling it out of the water and punches it three times and throwing it in the lake and it swam of but not before saying "WHY DID YOU DO THAT PUNK!?" and the rest swam off "well I say that's long enough" tepig said and dewott took the food out and ate it all in one go and suddenly his face went read and when he opened his mouth flames came out of it "YES" THE CHARIZARD WINS AGAIN!BOOYAH SUCKA!"charizard yelled and raised his fists in victory.

_after breakfast_

"hey tepig you want a flamethrower competition?" charizard asked "sure dewott you'll be the referee" tepig said and then both fire types shot fire into the air and charizards went highest _hmm if only I knew flamethrower and then I could beat these two, hey maybe if I tried I to use flamethrower and succeeded I would be famous as the first dewott to learn flamethrower! yeah that would be cool_ dewott thought and ran in between the fire type and instead of launching fire he launched a hydro pump and as they say 'what goes up must come down' and come down it did and charizard noticed and got out of the way but tepig wasn't sure what was going on and dewott closed his eyes the hole time and believed he used flamethrower so he had a cheery smile that was replaced by a frown when it hit him...literally he and tepig got soaked by the water with some of dewotts face fur (didn't know what the proper word was) covered his eyes and tepig ears were down and over his eyes.

later charizard used his tail flame to dry tepig but not dewott "hey why don't you dry _me_!"dewott asked "well if thats what you want"charizard said mischievously and used flamethrower on the otter pokemon who then had a face that said 'really'.

"hey charizard what's it like to fly?"dewott asked "well...um...how do I explain it?..I..guess it's kinda like you fell asleep and your in a dream were there isn't any ground I guess. hey would you two like to go on a ride around the island?"charizard suggested "sure"dewott and tepig said in unision "JINX! now you can't talk otherwise I punch you or someone says your name three times"dewott said "tepig tepig tepig"charizard said "hey!anywho lets go on that ride"

"hmm you know this might be easier if we had one of those maps of the island"charizard said "well I've got a map right here"dewott said pulling a map out of who knows where "where'd you get that?" tepig asked "I took it out of ashs pocket" dewott answered earning a glares from the fire types "you mean to tell us you stole from your own trainer" charizard dryly said "I'm sure he doesn't need it for now"dewott replied

**meanwhile**

"ash where are we?"iris asked ash while she ash and cilan were walking through the forest "don't worry I've got a map right her-where my map!"ash then started panicking and they all saw glowing yellow eyes in the darkness "AAAAAAAAAAAGGHH"

**back to dewott,charizard and tepig**

"_riiiiight_ and this is just for a little fun so you two might want to hang on"charizard said mischievously confusing dewott "what do you mean-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"dewott screamed as the calm flight turned into a roller coaster were ups,downs,loops,twists and turns and dewott and tepig were screaming ,not the kind of scared scream the kind you have when you're having fun on a roller coaster.

"so that's the place where there are lots of dangerous pokemon were you can easily get lost and/or get tangled in vines"charizard explained reading the map "then why are we heading straight for it?"dewott asked "BECAUSE I'VE BEEN TO BUISY READING THE MAP!"charizard yelled as they crashed into a tree and separated and charizards tail was entangled in vines but they quickly burned do to charizards tail flame and he set off to look for dewott and tepig and found tepig but only his ears were visible as the rest of him was in a cocoon of vines "what would you do with out me tepig?"charizard asked but his only reply was mumbling and he used slash to free him "thanks man I couldn't breath back there"tepig said breathing heavily.

**1 hour later**

"look I found him"tepig said but then sniggered because the way dewott was tangled was HILARIOUS. he looked like a puppet and the vines were the strings and charizard pulled a camera out of his mouth "why was that in your stomach?" tepig asked "were else is a charizard supposed to put a camera?"charizard asked "fair point"tepig said "well looks like he's asleep so I want you to position the camera and video when I give you the thumbs up start videoing cause I set it to video okay go!"charizard explained and made dewott dance like a ballerina while talking in a high squeaky voice "I am dewott and I am super dumBA!super dumBA!super dumBA! I am dewott and I am GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYAYAYAY! thank you thank you you've been a wonderful bowl of fruits"and tepig stopped filming and they both burst into laughter and charizard used slash to cut dewott free

"you know dewott when you evolved you matured a bit"charizard pointed out which was actually true as he wasn't as gluttonous so didn't take others food much to tepigs relief but to his dismay teased him like an older brother but he also had no interest in emolga because,due to his maturity, he realized she just wanted him to get her apples and ,like other female pokemon,she now found him attractive as a dewott and he was also smoother with women as now instead of yelling 'I LOVE YOU AND WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER!' he flirted like saying 'hey baby did hurt when you fell from heaven?' "wow really?"dewott asked "yeah mabye if you eventually manage to get a girl and you evolve into a samurott you could be a responsible father"charizard said "yeah I like that*fantasy showing a male samurott with a female one next to him and two oshowotts playing with each other on a rock beach with a big wave behind them*yeah me being a proud,prideful,respectable dad who's brav-*AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH JOLTIK!"dewott yelled seeing a bunch of them scuttling past them and hiding behind charizard making tepig and charizard laugh.

"so what should we do now cause it's getting kinda late?"charizard asked "we could tell stories"tepig suggested "I've got one it's called dewott awesome adventure!"

* * *

shows a grumpig grabbing a bellossom "you're gonna be my wife whether you like it or not!" the grumpig yelled "I don't think so!"dewott yelled launching a hyper beam sending grumpig flying "oh dewott that was so brave of you I want to love you and be with you forever!"the bellossom squealed kissing dewott while a banner showed up behind them saying 'dewott we love you and three planes flying above them and multiple pokemon with their hands on their chest came out singing "OH DEWOTT WE LOVE YOOOOOUUUUU! WE LOVE YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU! WE RESPECT, LOVE AND LIKE YOU! OH! DEWO-

* * *

"NO DEWOTT THAT WAS TERRIBLE!"tepig yelled "oh in that case I'll tell the story of the big bad mightyana and the three tepigs once upo-" "N did O dewott! no more stories!"charizard yelled knowing that story would scare tepig "then lets just sleep then it's practically the end of the day so yeah"dewott suggested "meh okay I guess I'm *yawn* kinda sleepy from such a long day" with that they went to sleep.

**later when ash,cilan and iris have got out of the forest**

"that was your fault ash!"Iris yelled angrily "hey it's not my fault my map fell out of my pocket"ash replied and they saw tepig,charizard and dewott sleeping "looks like they've had a long day so I'm not surprised they're so tired"cilan said chuckling

**and that's it for this chapter and sorry it took so long I got major writers block so like I said above I needed help and I might do a chapter showing what snivy and unfezant did when they were hanging out so I open to suggestion from all you readers so please give me ideas**


End file.
